Harry and Hermione in 50 sentences
by namedawesome
Summary: 50 sentences that have everything to do with Harry and Hermione. Have fun, my friends!


**Air **

Harry grinned as he flew through the air on his Firebolt, remembering how her arms felt around him riding on Buckbeak.

**Apples**

He was surprised when he found out she smelled a bit like apples, and even more surprised that the next day they were his favorite fruit.

**Beginnings**

Hermione loved how he would start an essay but never finish it until the day it was due.

**Bugs**

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him sitting in the sofa in nothing but hippogriff print boxers watching Bugs Bunny.

**Coffee **

He knew exactly why she hated sharing her coffee, but that never stopped him from drinking from her cup every morning.

**Dark**

When she was little she was afraid of the dark, but now she just looks at Harry and remembers he is her beacon.

**Despair**

He was never hopeless when she was near him.

**Doors**

He never minded that she barged in the door to wake them up when they were running late like Ron did.

**Drink**

She rolled her eyes when he purposefully drank too much butterbeer to keep her attention from Ron and Lavender in the corner.

**Duty**

He tells himself that it's his duty to keep her happy, no matter how much it hurts him.

**Earth**

As he fell off his broom, all he could think of was how much he'd miss her when he died.

**End**

Harry smiled to himself as he watched her get frustrated at herself for finishing a book too quickly.

**Fall**

She stood behind him as he stood underneath the tree, thought that the leaves falling around him symbolized his life, and, for the millionth time, she cried for him.

**Fire**

Harry sat in the common room watching the fire thinking about the light bouncing off of his best friend's hair was beautiful.

**Flexible**

She laughed at his attempt to perform the yoga move she was doing, and fell on top of him in a fit of laughter.

**Flying**

She felt like she was flying until she realized that she was falling for him.

**Food**

Ron looked on in confusion as Harry and Hermione filled each other's plates with food that they knew the other would like.

**Foot**

He watched with more interest than necessary as she wiggled her toes while reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the eleventh time.

**Grave**

She held his hand as they put a grave up for Sirius and hoped he would open up this time.

**Green**

She couldn't help but notice that the grass was a few shades lighter than his eyes.

**Head**

She rested her head on his chest just to make sure she was still breathing.

**Hollow**

She stood with him in Godric's Hollow and shivered when his breath ghosted over her neck as he whispered in her ear.

**Honor**

His entire honor flew out the window when he let Ron have her.

**Hope**

Harry was amazed that she never gave up hope when he was in the tournament.

**Light**

He watched as all the light left the world the same time it left her eyes.

**Last**

Harry would laugh fondly as she was always the last one to leave the classroom, no matter which class.

**Metal**

He sighed as the cool metal of the necklace she gave him settled over his heart.

**New**

Hermione grinned as they sat together, enjoying the new feelings love brings.

**Old**

Harry smiled as he watched her small dot on the wrinkled, old parchment move toward the common room and away from the library.

**Peace**

There was a sense of peace whenever they were together, but it was always interrupted.

**Poison**

As the basilisk's poison spread through his body his thoughts lingered on the bushy haired bookworm that'd he'd never get to see unpetrified.

**Pretty**

He'd always thought she was pretty, but in fourth year he found out she was beautiful.

**Rain**

Harry never liked the rain until he saw her dancing in it.

**Regret**

His only regret was that he never told her how much he loved her before he died.

**Roses**

She never liked roses, but Ron insisted in putting them on her grave while Harry placed a single pink camellia.

**Secret**

The one thing he loved about her was her inability to keep trivial secrets.

**Snakes**

She laughed at the story he told her about him letting a snake loose in the zoo.

**Snow**

Ron hated the snow because Harry and Hermione always found an excuse to cuddle up on the couch after a long snowball fight.

**Solid**

He realized, as he heard her screaming, that there was no way he was going to lose the most solid presence in his life.

**Spring**

Spring symbolized life, but for Hermione it symbolized death and emptiness because her best friend died in April.

**Stable**

Harry sneezed as the exited the stable and told Hermione that next time he was using an anti allergy spell, because he knew that when she asked to go back he wouldn't say no.

**Strange**

Some people thought it was strange they could finish each other's sentences but it was normal to them.

**Summer**

At Privet Drive, Harry wished for summer to be over so he could see her again.

**Taboo**

Usually the habit of putting his feet on the table was considered taboo but he soon found out that Hermione didn't mind.

**Ugly**

Harry hates it when she calls herself ugly.

**War**

She thought war was barbaric, but she'd fight in it for him.

**Water**

He never liked water because when he saw her tied up under the lake his heart stopped in terror.

**Welcome**

She always made him feel welcome even when everyone else hated him.

**Winter**

In the winter he saw that she would look wonderful in white and wondered what she would look like on their wedding day

**Wood**

He felt the wood of the wall that separated them and wished it would disappear so he could fall asleep with the knowledge that she was safe and not dead like his nightmares suggested.


End file.
